Shelby and Laura's Taking
by krystle123
Summary: Ever wondered how Shelby and Laura were taken into H.I.V.E.?   Inspired by the story "Taking Wing" on Mark Walden's blog. Oneshot.


This is my first fanfic, please review!! I don't know if somebody already used this idea, so i did not copy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own H.I.V.E.

**Shelby and Laura's Taking**

Shelby checked her watch. 3 am. The world was asleep. Shelby, aka the Wraith, threw her grappling hook over the edge of the building opposite her. It caught the on the roof, and she swung from one roof to another. She smiled. This was going to be _too_ easy. The museum she was targeting was small, but the jewelry there was not that bad. This was just a routine thievery, nothing special. Shelby walked over to the fire escape and picked the lock, knowing that the alarm had been disabled earlier that day by her. It was a simple matter of walking down the stairs, going to the jewelry room and locating and disabling any remaining alarms. Piece of cake.

As the Wraith walked into the jewelry room, she saw two burly men in black suits waiting for her, their faces grim. Shelby froze. Her thoughts raced as rapidly as her heart. _I'm caught! But this wasn't even a well protected museum! Who tipped the cops off? Those guys don't even look like police! Then what are they?_

Shelby turned around to run, but as fast as she was, she was not quick enough. She slumped to the ground, unconscious. One of the men tucked the sleeper gun he used to stun Shelby with back into his coat. The second man spoke. "Put her in the Shroud. I'll contact Nero." The first man picked Shelby up and laid her down into a black helicopter. The Shroud. It was practically invisible to the naked eye, and it was completely silent. Impossible to track. The second man spoke into a two-way radio. "Phase one completed. On our way to phase two." Then the two men went into the black helicopter. It flew away into the ever brightening sky, then disappeared, like it was never there.

*** *** ***

Laura was in her room, doing her homework. Downstairs, her mom was preparing dinner and her dad was watching the 6 o'clock news. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. _Who could that be?_ Laura thought. She heard her mother opening the front door. The people at the door spoke in low voices. Laura couldn't tell what they were saying, but she could tell it was more than one person.

"David!" Laura's mother called. Laura could hear the sense of urgency in her voice. She put down her pen. This was getting interesting. Laura could hear the patter of her dad's footsteps as he walked towards the front door. Then they stopped abruptly. She heard her dad whispering fiercely, and wished _somebody_ would talk loud enough so she could hear.

Laura got her wish. There was a loud bang, the slam of the door, she presumed. "Can't we at least get some time to say goodbye? It's so soon!" Laura's mother pleaded. "Sorry ma'am, it has to be swift." It was a man's voice, rough and scratchy. "He's right Emma, it has to be or they'll be suspicious." Laura's father said. He directed a question to the visitors. He sounded calm, not at all hysterical like Laura's mother. "How are you going to take her? I thought it was a top secret location, and nobody could see it?" Her_? _Laura thought. _Are they talking about me?_ "Do you really want to know?" the other visitor asked. "Of course we do!" Laura's mother insisted. Laura heard the ruffling of clothes. They were probably taking out what they we talking about.

Laura's father gasped loudly, and Laura's mother barely suppressed a shriek. "You will NOT use that on my daughter!" Laura's father cried, while Laura's mother wasn't so calm. "Get out of this house THIS INSTANT!" she yelled. "I FORBID you to use that weapon! LEAVE!" The visitors ignored both of them. Laura heard their feet clomping up the stairs. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Who was coming to get her? She looked around the room for a something to defend herself with. Nothing. Laura's forehead was beaded with sweat. Hadn't the neighbors heard the commotion? Wouldn't they come to investigate? Meanwhile, the clomping was getting closer and closer. Laura's door burst open.

Two black-suited burly men walked in. They both had some sort of gun in their hands, but Laura could tell it wasn't a normal gun. _So that's the weapon they were talking about,_ Laura thought. As the men walked in further, Laura saw that her parents were behind them, looking worried. They didn't stop the men, either because they wouldn't or couldn't.

The man on the right fired his gun, and an electric pulse shot out and hit Laura squarely in the chest. The last things Laura heard was her father's shout of rage and her mother's scream before she was dead to the world.


End file.
